


the Beat of Your Heart

by maraudersdrarry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, what a surprise i wrote another high school au everyone pretends to be shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersdrarry/pseuds/maraudersdrarry
Summary: Rey took a sip of her drink and turned around.  That's when she spotted her.  Rose was in the living room, with Paige, and she had changed outfits.  She was wearing overalls.  Fuckingdungarees.  And a pair of converse on her feet.  Fuck.  Rey didn't want to make any assumptions.  Maybe she wanted to change for the party into something more fashionable.  But Rey really hoped she dressed as a stereotype for the same reason Rey did.





	the Beat of Your Heart

Rey loved her friends, she really, really did. But sitting next to Finn and Poe at a football game and watching them hold hands, made Rey think about how badly she wanted someone to be able to do that with. She knew she shouldn't want a relationship just for the sake of a relationship, and she didn't think that was the reason. Rey wanted someone she could be as close to as Finn and Poe were to each other. She'd seen them look at each other and whisper to each other and she desperately wanted someone she felt that safe with. She was staring angrily at their intertwined hands when she felt something cold splash on her back. Rey jumped and almost immediately started shivering. The weather was cooling down, it was a brisk autumn night, and having some sort of liquid spilled on her certainly did not make Rey any warmer. She swiveled around and started to say "What the fuck?!" but stopped at "Wh-" because of what she was staring up at a bleacher above her. Two terrified faces were looking back at Rey, so wide-eyed it was almost comical.

"I'm so sorry!" squeaked one of the girls. "I accidentally kicked my drink, oh my gosh I'm so-"

"It's okay," said Rey. She was looking around for any napkins, but saw none. "Don't worry about it, I'll just go clean up in the bathroom." Rey could feel ice dripping down her sweatshirt.

"I'll- I'll come help!" said the same girl.

"No," said the girl sitting next to her. "You've done enough. I'll go."

Rey smiled at her and noticed how stunning the girl was. Unlike the drink kicker, who had on a floral top, this girl and was just wearing a sweatshirt, and had her hair pulled up in a messy style, with strands of hair hanging down. She was looking at Rey with genuine concern, and Rey felt warm, just from looking at her.

Rey started squeezing through people on the bleachers to get to the stairs. The two girls met at the bottom and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry about my sister," said the girl. "She plays soccer so you think she'd be more coordinated and not accidentally kick stuff, but I guess you never really know a person."

Rey chuckled.

"Hey, maybe it'll give you an excuse to leave this lousy game," said the girl.

Rey feigned surprise. "How dare you call it lousy! I love football!"

The girl laughed. "Our school has never won a game."

"Hope is a wonderful thing," said Rey. 

The girl laughed as they reached the bathroom. Rey pushed open the door and the warm air felt insanely good on Rey, whose teeth were definitely chattering.

They both grabbed some napkins and Rey took off her sweatshirt.

"Yikes," said the girl, looking at Rey's soaked t-shirt. She started dabbing at Rey's back.

"I'm Rose, by the way," she said. "I thought I should tell you because I'm practically feeling you up. And the clutz is my sister Paige."

Rey smiled. Rose. It fit her. "I'm Rey."

Rose stepped away from Rey. She went to grab more paper towels and Rey went to hold her sweatshirt under the hand dryer. It barely blew any air. Rey sighed.

"I think I will actually go home to change," Rey said. She felt sticky, the drink must've been soda.

"Are you sure? I feel so bad, you just said you loved football. I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt under my sweatshirt, I could lend the sweatshirt to you. If you want." Rose looked down.

Rey's mouth hung open. The thought of wearing Rose's _clothes_ got her so nervous that she couldn't even imagine it. Her heart rate sped up.

"It's okay," she said. "I'd get it all sticky. But really thank you so much." Rey thought for a moment. She was about to go home and possibly never see this beautiful girl again. "Hey, do you know Oliver? He's throwing a party after the game and you can totally come. Paige too."

Rose smiled and Rey wanted nothing more than to keep making her smile like that. She was so fucking pretty.

"Yeah, I'll come. Thank you. And sorry again about all... this," Rose gestured to Rey's clothes.

Rey smiled. "Hey, I got to meet you because of it, so it all worked out, huh?"

Rose grinned and the two girls started walking out of the bathroom. Rey sent a quick text to Finn and Poe telling them she was going to drive home to change, but that they'd all meet up at Oliver's. Rey waved goodbye to Rose, and they parted ways.

Rey drove home and showered. The entire drive, the entire shower, the entire time she was getting dressed, and just every moment was spent thinking about Rose. Rey could not get Rose out of her mind. She was so beautiful and so witty, and although Rey had only just met her, she really wanted to be with her. But she didn't know if Rose liked girls, and even if she did, if she would want to be with Rey. 

Rey looked at her options of clothes for the party. She wanted to look nice for Rose, but also, she thought with a grin, she wanted to look GAY. She would be as obvious as possible. Rey put on ripped black jeans, a black t-shirt, tied a blue patterned flannel around her waist and would be sporting doc martins for shoes. Rey decided to wear her hair down, she rarely did, but she knew it looked nice. Rey looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect.

She checked her phone and saw she still had about half an hour before she should drive to the party. Rey used that time by pacing in her room and being dramatic about how she really thought Rose could be THE ONE. It was stupid, but Rey really felt a connection with her. She hoped it would work out.

Soon, it was time to drive over. Rey got so nervous. What started as just attraction had turned into a full-blown crush. Rey could hardly keep still, she kept tapping the steering wheel as she drove.

Rey parked a few houses away from Oliver's house, there were already cars in front of his house. She got out, tightened her flannel, and walked over.

She was greeted by Oliver at the front door. Rey didn't know him that well, but he was part of the GSA at school so she knew he was a nice guy. Once inside, she texted Finn and Poe. They said they were in the kitchen getting drinks, so that's where she went.

"Rey," said Poe. "Looking very gay today. Love it. Want a drink?"

Rey didn't want to get totally wasted; she wanted to be able to impress Rose, but she needed something for her nerves. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was racing.

"Yes," she said. 

Finn handed her the drink in his hand. "Here," he said. "I just made this one."

Rey took a small sip, then a big gulp. Judging by the taste, it was fruit punch and at least two or three shots of vodka.

"Thanks," Rey said. "Hey have you guys seen Rose?"

"Who?" asked Poe.

"Oh, right," Rey forgot they didn't know her. Rey herself barely even knew her. "The sister of the girl who spilled her drink on me. I invited her."

"I see," said Poe, pointing at her outfit.

"Shut up," said Rey. Poe saw right through her.

Rey sighed. "Guys she's so pretty and so funny,"

Finn and Poe laughed.

"So are you, Rey," said Finn. "She'd be lucky to have you."

Rey smiled at Finn. "Thank you," she said. She suddenly was filled with great fondness for her two friends, and the annoyance of them being in such a close relationship was gone. The prospect of having one, although slim, was overpowering, and she thought it was silly to be bitter.

"Well, we'll leave you to it," said Poe. "Go find your girl," and he took Finn by the hand, who had just finished making himself a drink, and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Rey yelled after them. "I need you two!" but they were already gone.

Rey took a sip of her drink and turned around. That's when she spotted her. Rose was in the living room, with Paige, and she had changed outfits. She was wearing overalls. Fucking _dungarees_ . And a pair of converse on her feet. Fuck. Rey didn't want to make any assumptions. Maybe she wanted to change for the party into something more fashionable. But Rey really hoped she dressed as a stereotype for the same reason Rey did.

Rey chugged the rest of her drink. Rose still hadn't spotted her. And Rey, being a lightweight, felt the effects of the alcohol immediately. She ran through the kitchen in the direction away from Rose, and found Poe and Finn making out under the staircase.

"GUYS!" Rey shoved them both. She wanted to cry. In a good way. Or maybe a bad way. Rey wasn't sure. Definitely a nervous way.

Poe and Finn pulled away from each other.

"I saw her," said Rey.

"Then go talk to her," Finn said.

"Yeah we're kind of busy," said Poe. He looked at her. "Holy shit are you drunk already?"

"I'm nervous," she said. "Do I need another drink?"

"No I think you're good," Finn laughed.

"Okay, yeah," Rey nodded. "I don't know what to doooo," she whined.

"Just ask her out, the worst she can do is say no," Finn said.

Rey gasped. "What if she has a BOYFRIEND?! Oh no."

Rey looked up. Both Finn and Poe were staring at something behind her and looked a little afraid. Rey whirled around and standing behind her was Rose, dungarees and all.

"Hey," Rose said. "Wanna be my partner for vodka pong?" 

"YES." Rey blurted out.

Rose turned to Poe and Finn. "I'm Rose. My sister is the one who assaulted Rey."

Poe and Finn laughed, then, in turn, introduced themselves.

Rose smiled and turned to go to the living room, where Rey saw vodka pong was set up.

"I like her," Poe whispered, and Finn nodded.

Rey smiled nervously, and followed Rose into the living room.

"Since some of you are pussies and don't know the rules, Imma explain this shit to you," slurred a boy Rey didn't know. He was standing on one of the couches. "Like beer pong, we got some cups, but they're shot glasses and we got tinier balls to throw, unlike my huge balls. Throw across the table, you make it in the cup, the teammate on the other team that drinks for you does the shot. If you bounce it for your throw, the other team can swat it away. So don't bounce it ya jackasses. If on your turn both teammates make it into a cup you get to go again. Once you're down to three cups left, the other team can make you rerangeg- rea- rearrange your cups. So we got this girl Rose and her friend, versus these two dicks. Let's play!" The boy basically fell off of the couch he was standing on.

Rose sat down on one side of the coffee table, and Rey sat down next to her.

"Ladies first," one of the boys on the opposing team said gesturing to the small ping pong balls.

"Here," Rose handed Rey one of the balls and their hands touched. Maybe for a little longer than what would be normal, but Rey was too preoccupied by Rose's hand on hers's to tell how long it was.

Rose was terrible at vodka pong, she missed every shot she took. Rey was okay, she made a few, and each time she made one, Rose threw her arms up and shouted. It was adorable. She kept getting louder because the other team kept "scoring" and both Rey and Rose were getting drunker.

Finally, it was down to one cup left for each team. The boy on the other team aimed, and shot. He made it in. Rose started to pick up the shot, but Rey screamed at her.

"WAIT! If you can make it in their's then we don't lose! Right? Those are the rules," she looked around for the boy who explained the rules, but didn't see him anywhere. 

"No, she's right," said the boy who had just made his shot. "Go ahead,"

"Ahhhh! Our team rests in my hands!" Rose laughed. "Okay, okay."

Rose aimed, she closed one eye. 

"Wait, Rose, depth perception," said Rey.

"Oh, true," Rose opened her eye. She took a deep breath, and threw.

She missed.

Rose did the last shot and started laughing, Rey joined in. Of course Rose missed! She sucked at vodka pong! Rey could not stop laughing. The two of them were hunched over each other. Rose smelled, well, like roses. Rey wondered if you could fall in love in one night, because it seemed like maybe you could.

"You know what?" Rose said through tears of laughter. "I am so glad I took you to the bathroom instead of my sister because I really wanted to talk to you."

Rey had no idea what Rose just said.

"Yes!" was Rey's response.

The two girls got up, took a second to balance themselves, and looked at each other.

"Wanna go find your friends?" asked Rose.

"They're probably making out somewhere," said Rey.

"We should go make out somewhere," said Rose, then her eyes went wide and her hands went over her mouth. Rey's heart started beating faster than it had all night. "I'm so drunk, I'm sorry! I'm kidding."

Rey laughed, but her heart sank. Kidding. Maybe Rose just liked overalls, and there was nothing gay about it.

"Here, let's sit," said Rey, and she and Rose plopped into the empty couch to their right. "So how come I didn't know you before today?" 

"You're a junior, right?" Rose asked. Rey nodded. "I'm a senior. I guess we just never really bumped into each other. It's a big school."

"Let's follow each other on Instagram," said Rey.

"Yes!" said Rose. The girls pulled out their phones and switched so they could type in their respective Instagram handles.

"I'll accept you when I get home," said Rose.

Of course she had a private Instagram, dammit! Everything about this girl Rey just loved.

"Wait, you're not driving are you?" asked Rey.

"No, no, don't worry. Paige is staying sober," Rose sighed. "Actually I should probably get home. I'm taking the SAT tomorrow, so. Oops." Rose turned to Rey. "It was so fun hanging out with you, I hope I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Rey nodded enthusiastically, and then Rose pulled her in for a hug. It went by too quickly because Rose was already up shouting for Paige.

Rey was left staring after her.

Rey had no interest in staying at the party, so she searched the house for Finn and Poe. It was Poe's turn to be the designated driver. He would drive her and Finn home, and then one of them would come with Rey to pick up her car in the morning.

She found them in the basement, Finn was sleeping, his head on Poe's lap.

"I want to go," Rey demanded.

Poe looked at her. Then down at Finn. "Ten minutes, okay? Then we can."

Rey huffed and went back upstairs.

She got some water, Rey wanted to sober up because she was getting irrationally, drunkenly sad. She missed Rose.

Ten minutes went by and she went back to find Poe. He was already on his way up the stairs with Finn, who looked totally out of it.

They got in the car, Rey in the front seat, Finn in the back, and Poe driving. Poe immediately asked about Rose.

"She's not into girls I'm pretty sure," Rey frowned.

"I'm sorry, Rey," said Poe. "One day you'll meet the girl that's into girls, and she'll be the girl of your dreams. I know it."

"Thanks, Poe," said Rey. "But I did just meet the girl of my dreams."

Poe put a hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically at her. He put his hand back on the wheel and they drove the rest of the way to Rey's house in silence.

Rey said bye to Poe and an asleep Finn, and went inside. She got into pajamas, pulled her hair up into a bun, and fell asleep almost immediately. The last thought she had before she was gone was Rose's Instagram. She should check it in the morning.

~

Rey woke up late, about noon. She checked her phone and saw an Instagram DM from @rose.tico, from five minutes ago.

She opened it. It read:

_Just done with the damn SAT... definitely gonna have to take it again. #OOPS_

Rey smiled and rolled over, she responded.

_I can't believe you're already done, I literally just woke up. Also I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have kept you at the party!_

Rose responded:

_My sister spills her drink on you, you make me fail the SAT, I'd say we're even._

Rey sent a short "haha" back and pressed Rose's profile picture to look through her account. And there, the second to most recent post, was a picture. Rey dropped her phone. Rose had a huge smile, and a pride flag wrapped around her shoulders. Rey picked up her phone and pressed the picture. The caption read:

_It's been a hard process, but I'm so glad to say I'm finally happy with who I am. I'm gay!_

Rey was shaking. She screenshotted the photo and sent it to the groupchat she had with Finn and Poe with the caption "GUYS"

Poe was super excited for her, and Finn had no clue who Rose was, evidently he had drunk a lot.

Rey took a breath and decided she was going to do it. She was going to ask Rose out on a date. Through Instagram DMs. Smooth.

_So, do you want to celebrate your failing of the SAT and get lunch or dinner together?_

It didn't necessarily scream "date" but Rey was too nervous to say anything else.

Rey's phone buzzed.

_I really wish I could, but my parents have the same idea. They want to take me out as a celebration for passing though. Tomorrow, though? I can take you to my favorite Chinese food place for lunch! (Also I'm not Chinese I just really like Chinese food lmao)_

Rey responded: 

_I'm so down for that!_

She sent Rose her address and then gasped. She had a date. She thought. Maybe. Unclear. She gasped again. She needed an outfit for said date. 

Rey texted the groupchat.

_EMERGENCY. I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A DATE AND WE NEED TO GO TO THE MALL SO I CAN GET SOMETHING TO WEAR. PLEASE HELP._

The two had no idea how Rey didn't know if she had a date or not, but they agreed.

The two picked up Rey, on their way back from the mall they'd get her car, and they drove to the mall.

"Okay read it to me again," said Poe.

Rey read Rose's message to him and Finn.

"That sounds like a date," said Finn.

"But she doesn't know I'm gay," said Rey.

They argued about it all the way to the mall and reached no conclusions.

They searched the mall for a nice outfit, something casual, but still nice. Rey didn't know how fancy or not fancy the Chinese food restaurant was going to be.

They found a nice blue, knit sweater, and tan booties. Rey would wear her black, ripped jeans with the outfit. They found a silver necklace of the sun as well that went great with the "look" as Poe called it. Rey was feeling better once she knew what she was going to wear.

"Thank you so much, guys," said Rey once they were back in the car.

Poe dropped her off at her car. Rey grabbed her bags and got out.

"Text us tomorrow, we want to know how it goes," said Finn.

"Of course," said Rey. She was getting nervous again.

Poe drove off, and Rey got into her car. She drove home, and then came the waiting.

Rey tried to do her homework, she tried to watch TV, but nothing distracted her from the fact that soon she'd be with Rose again. Maybe on a date.

She couldn't sleep that night. She looked through Rose's Instagram, instead. There were pictures of her and Paige, pictures of her cat, and some photography, it was so endearing. 

Rey did eventually fall asleep, her phone still in her hand.

~

Rey woke up and showered. She got dressed, sprayed on some perfume and then sat on her bed, waiting for the Instagram DM from Rose saying she was outside. They really should exchange phone numbers.

At 12:07 PM, the DM came, and Rey took two deep breaths, then walked to Rose's car and got in the front seat. Rose was wearing a pink blouse and light colored jeans. Rey couldn't take her eyes off her.

They chatted on the way to the restaurant about nothing too important. Rey talked about how she fences, and Rose talked about how she was going to study to be an astro-physicist, but how she still played the piano.

They reached the restaurant and they were sat at a booth in the center. They didn't talk while they looked at the menu. When their orders were placed, Rey buckled up as much courage as she could and asked.

"Is this a date?"

Rose looked startled. "Not necessarily! Don't worry!"

Rey bit her lip. Rose definitely thought she was straight.

"I want it to be," said Rey.

Rose's smile was huge at that.

"Then it's a date," said Rose, and then she giggled, actually _giggled._ "Did you really think I didn't want to date you? I suggested we make out like two hours after we met!"

"You said you were kidding!" Rey exclaimed, then started laughing too.

"Of course I was serious! You looked so scared when I said it I thought you were straight!"

"I was wearing a FLANNEL,"

"And I was wearing dungarees!"

The two girls looked at each other and then burst into fits of laughter.

"We're so stupid," said Rose.

"Well I want our stupid faces to be kissing right now," said Rey in another moment of bravery.

Rose grinned. "Me too," she said. "But we can't very well start kissing in the middle of this restaurant. Guess we'll have to wait."

Rey blushed, but she was so happy. This was a date, and Rose wanted to kiss her later.

They ate their food as quickly as possible and then Rose insisted she pay for both of them.

"This is a DATE, after all," she said.

They left the restaurant, and got into the car. Rose didn't start it. She looked at Rey. Rey's heart started beating out of her chest.

"You promised me a kiss," said Rose. 

Rey just nodded because Rose was already getting closer to Rey. She shifted her body so she was facing Rose and closed the distance between them.

Rose's lips were incredibly soft. Rose's hand that was on Rey's face was also soft. Rey melted into Rose and they kissed like that for five minutes before Rey's phone went off. She was getting a call from Poe. Rose pulled away first, Rey would've kept kissing her.

"Are you gonna get that?" Rose asked, and Rey snorted, which made Rose laugh, which made Rey laugh, and then they were both laughing and Rey missed the call.

"Nope," said Rey. She looked at her feet. "Hey I don't know if this is stupid, but do you want to go to homecoming with me next week? As, like, a couple?" 

Rey bit her lip and looked up at Rose. Rose was beaming.

"I would LOVE to!" She squealed.

"So are we, like, girlfriends now?" asked Rey.

Rose gasped. "Oh my gosh that's so cute. Yes,"

Rey laughed at her response. "So if we're girlfriends can we... kiss some more?"

Rose grinned. "I'm gonna go with yes again."

And so they did.


End file.
